


Hope Street

by LeaahMiam



Series: Hope Street [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tattoo Artist Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: On Hope Street, destinies cross and people meet. It’s a nice little corner where lost souls find a home. One night, UN junior delegate Peggy Carter loses a bet and has to get a tattoo, and the guy that tattoos her happens to be hot and very charming.





	Hope Street

Peggy heard a knock on her door and rose from the file she had been reading for an hour. 

“Hey Carter! Wanna join us for drinks?” Elena asked from the doorway. She had been trying to get Peggy out of her office for weeks now, and maybe, tonight, she might win. 

Work had been hectic. The two women and their colleagues had been planning and writing a proposal for a coming meeting between the 10 biggest economical countries of the planet, and they already knew they would not agree to half of it. But here they were, like every night this month, working tirelessly. Peggy knew all too well what she was getting herself into when she agreed to work on this proposal, but she did not expect her colleagues to question everything she wrote. Elena was always on her side, they shared opinions on most things, but those newbies, all fresh and barely coming out of college, kept questioning the skilled ladies. They knew their work, they knew the countries involved inside out, they knew their subject more than these kids ever would, and it was infuriating and tiring to have to explain the words chosen, the things left unsaid. 

“Who’s us?” Peggy mumbled.

“Bobbi and Trip are coming too. We’re meeting Mack at his friend’s bar.”

“Ooooh!” Peggy whistled, “I haven’t met him yet!”

“And you can, if you get out of here and come with us.”

“That is a compelling argument.”

“Her friend, she makes killer burgers.”

“Okay, I’m coming!” Peggy said quickly. She had become a fan of those American burgers, and Elena knew it. She needed to get out of the office anyway, or she was going to lose her mind. 

✯✯✯

Peggy opened the door and welcomed the warmth of the Red Room. Elena waved at Bobbi and Trip who already sat at a table but ducked towards a tall man waiting at the counter. She followed her friend, unsure of what to do. 

“Peggy, meet Mack!” Elena said, a big smile on her face. 

“Hi! Nice to finally meet you, Mack!” 

“Nice to meet you too, ma’am.” 

“Drop the ma’am will you! Call me Peggy!”

“Alright, Peggy. What are you having? I’m buying.”

“Whiskey, neat, please.”

“Nice choice.” Mack said nodding. “Elena, same as usual?” 

“Yes, thanks” She answered before kissing him briefly. Mack ordered the drinks to a red head while Peggy and Elena went to their colleagues’ table. 

It had really been a long few days. This night out was most welcome.

 

They ordered a first round of drinks to unwind. The second was because they were deep in conversation. The third round was to accompany their game of darts and that was when things went from being enjoyable to real, actual fun.

Mack had proposed to play and when they all agreed Elena added the dares for the loser. As she said, “where’s the fun if we’ve got nothing to lose?”, Peggy couldn’t help but smile. Her friend liked competition, which made her so good at getting what she wanted during meetings. She always rose to the challenges other diplomats threw at her and she never conceded defeat, except that one time, when Peggy had convinced her to accept a deal she did not really agree on. In the end, the other side had withdrawn their offer, so Elena had not really conceded anything, she always won. 

Antoine, the handsome political historian, lost the first game. Bobbi then proceeded to make him sing an ABBA song since it was karaoke night at the bar. He had many talents but singing was definitely not one of them and he butchered Dancing Queen, bringing Peggy and many to tears as they laughed. Antoine sang really badly, but he did so with a lot of confidence which was endearing. 

The second loser was a surprise; Elena. Alcohol had started to get to her head and her shots had been bad. She usually was so good at darts. Peggy looked at her for a minute trying to figure out a fun penalty for her loss; it came to her after Elena ordered the next round in her mother tongue. And so, she found herself forbidden to speak a word in Spanish for the rest of the night, or she would have to take a shot for each slip. In just a couple of minutes, she took three shots.

✯✯✯

“Will you just go there and introduce yourself already?” Nat said suddenly.

He shot his head up from his glass.

“What? No! Are you nuts?”

“Oh come on! You’ve been checking her out for an hour!”

“No, I wasn’t.” Steve mumbled. “How does Mack know her anyway?”

“His girlfriend works at the U.N with her. You got Blondie at environment, the guy is political history or something, and the lady you’ve been eyeing all night is The British.” Nat did not even try to hide her smile as his eyes started sparkling.

“British uh? Cool.” He answered as he sipped his drink trying to hide his red cheeks.

Natasha laughed and turned to serve another round for the table at the back. The music changed, and she winked at her barmaid, they started dancing behind the counter. They followed the rhythm of the sound from the other side of the bar. Tonight was a good night. Tonight was going really well, and frankly, if Steve went to talk to the Brit, Nat’s night would be a great one. 

He had come in an hour before, leaving his shop next door for a cold beer and some nice conversation with his roommate. It was karaoke night at the bar, like every Thursday, and these nights were his favourites. People came in for a drink and a laugh, but often ended up on stage, singing their heart out and enjoy themselves more than they had planned on. 

Mack came up to the bar to order another round for his table. He shook Steve’s hand, greeting him and he got an idea. A really great one. 

“Hey man, is your shop still open?”

“For you, always. You got an urgent tattoo need?” Steve said smirking.

“As a matter fact, yes. Not for me, though. But a friend is about to lose at darts, and I have the perfect dare in mind to repay her.” Mack looked smudged and incredibly proud of himself. Steve only laughed.

“These bets always end badly, Mack. You should know better.” Nat said from behind the bar as she poured his round of shots.

“Yes, they do. That’s why I always win them.” He winked and smiled to his friends as he left with the glasses now full of hard liquor. 

 

When Mack made its way through the bar and arrived at the table, he was praised by Bobbi once she saw the glasses. She had a high tolerance and it seemed that these shots were not doing anything. Or maybe, she was just always sunny and fun to be around. 

Peggy shot her dart and it bounced off the target. It was her third miss. Usually, she could aim, but she had a few drinks and she could feel her head buzzing. 

“Bloody hell! Why won’t they stay on that bloody target!” She yelled at the target frustrated. 

“Probably because you’re not aiming. You’re throwing them way too hard, hun.” Elena said smiling.

“I am aiming alright. It’s just… They won’t… stick.” She clenched her fist at the target, like she was trying to intimidate it to keep her darts on. She then turned around to face her friends. “So, I guess, I just lost that one, right?”

“Yes. Yes you did!” Mack exulted. “And I have the perfect forfeit for your loss, ma’am.”

“You’re smug. That’s not good for me, right?” Peggy observed, somewhat scared. “What do you want me to do?”

“Well, Miss Carter,” he started in a ridiculous British accent, “I wish for you to get a tattoo. Tonight.”

Mack raised one eyebrow, challenging her to actually go through with it. Bobbi and Antoine looked at one another, wondering if this really was happening or if this was a collective hallucination. Elena stayed dumbstruck by her boyfriend crazy idea. They were all respectable people, and working at the UN. Tattoos were not forbidden, per say, but a UN delegate getting one, whilst drunk, whilst partying, on a dare? That was way out of character. Especially for Peggy. She was the classiest one of the band, maybe it was because she was British, but Elena was sure that she was not getting that tattoo, not tonight, not ever. 

Yet, Peggy was full of surprises, and after considering the challenge for a minute, she nodded to Mack, a smile on her lips.

“Okay. Let’s do this. Do you know a place?”

“Oh. My. God. You’re really doing this?” Bobbi exclaimed loudly. “Who are you? And what did you do with our not so sweet but usually sensible Margaret?”

“I can be fun, Bobbi! I do unexpected stuff. Sometimes.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes. I do. And I am getting a tattoo.”

It was turning into a staring contest between the two women, and Mack decided to break it off while Peggy was still brave enough to complete his challenge. 

“Ok, let’s go meet my friend; he’s got a shop next door.”

“Did you plan on me loosing, Mack? We just met! And here I thought we were getting along…” Peggy said playfully. 

“I like you just fine, but that was an opportunity I could not miss… Can’t blame a guy for having fun!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” She rolled her eyes at him as he guided her through the bar.

They walked up to the bar, to Steve who was still sitting on his stool talking with Nat. She smiled when she saw Mack and Peggy coming up behind him. He shot her a questioning look, to which she did not reply. So he turned around and came face to face with the woman he had been gazing at all night long. 

“Hi!” He said startled. She was even more beautiful from up close, he thought as he felt his cheeks burning.

“Hi, I’m Peggy. I just lost at darts, and now, I need to get a tattoo.” She explained with a determined look in her eyes. She was going through with it, no backing down now. 

✯✯✯

Steve’s shop was empty but for a girl who was quietly cleaning the guns and chairs. The place was far from what Peggy had imagined a tattoo parlor would look like. She had expected a small, dark, cave-like shop, but she found herself in a spacious and tidy room, full of mirrors and artsy pictures hanging on the walls, dark wood cabinets and counters that made the place comfortable. There was an enormous American flag on a pole in a corner that seemed to be used as a curtain to hide the corridor in the back of the shop. The place really was nice, and she did not feel as scared as she thought she would be; probably thanks to the liquor courage she had had right before leaving the bar. She observed Steve walking through his shop and the place suddenly made sense to her. It fitted him, it felt soft, cosy, artistic and yet it had an unexpected edge.

“Have you eaten anything?” Steve asked, bringing her back to earth.

“Hum… nothing since lunch. Why?” She said not looking at him, but her eyes fixated on the art wall above the counter.

“I should not tattoo you on an empty stomach. It could get ugly.”

“Oh,” she turned to him them.

“And you’re drunk. This could be a bad decision, you could regret it tomorrow.”

“I’m not going to regret it. Don’t worry about it.” Peggy was looking through a portfolio now, admiring Steve’s art. “Did you draw all of these?”

He ran his hand through his hair and bit his bottom lip before saying: “Yeah… It’s not my best work…”

“I think they are beautiful. You really have a gift.”

“Thanks” Steve said with a smile.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they jumped at the sound.

“Hi! Hum…. I’m getting out of here if it’s okay with the boss?” the young woman asked.

“Yeah, you can go,” Steve said before adding. “Oh Skye, wait up! Can you ask Nat for a burger and fries, please? And get them here?”

“You got it” She did a little salute with her fingers as she went through the door out of the shop which made Steve laugh. 

Skye was a bright young woman who got lost and found her way to his shop one day. He had been mentoring her ever since, teaching her about tattoos, but most importantly they had become family. She was even living with him and Nat in the loft above the bar. 

Steve turned back to Peggy who was still looking through his portfolio.

“So, what did you have in mind?”

“A bird, just a shadow… I want something small… On the inside of my left wrist.”

“So, you did think it through before tonight.” He nodded and got his notebook from behind the counter. Steve offered her a sit while he drew the shape of a bird flying. 

While he sketched, Peggy sat there, her hands on her lap, observing him. Maybe she lost track of time because of the alcohol, maybe it was because she was engrossed in the man sitting in front of her. Nevertheless, she jumped when Skye came back with the holy food and a glass of water. She barely had time to thank her before she was gone again.

 

While she ate, Steve finished his drawing. She nodded silently when he presented her with his work.

“Well… I’ll make a stencil and then we can get started! You’re still sure you want to get a tattoo?”

“Yes. Not backing down! I lost the bet, I’m getting this on my skin or I am never going to live it down.” Peggy said pointing her head towards the wall separating the bar from the tattoo parlor.

“I can’t believe you went up against Mack. That’s never a good idea!” Steve shook his head.

“I didn’t know. But now that I do, I am never playing against him.” Peggy laughed realizing the mistake she made tonight. “I’m usually really good at darts. When I don’t have five shots and a whiskey before playing…”

Steve smiled kindly and left for a minute to set up his station. 

Peggy felt an anxious knot forming in the pit of her stomach. Maybe this was not such a good idea. But she knew that if she did not go through with it now, she would never get that tattoo. So she sat on the chair in front of Steve’s station and extended her wrist on the armrest. She watched nervously as he putted on the black latex gloves and pulled his stool closer to her. 

“Alright Peggy. I’m going to set the stencil on your wrist. You tell me if it looks okay or if you want it to be smaller or a bit to the left or right.” She nodded as he set the flying bird on her skin.

“So?” Steve asked.

“It’s… I think it’s perfect. It’s pretty much what I had in mind, but… better, I guess.”

“Let’s get started then! I’m gonna clean start with a small line so you can feel the needle and get a sense of the pain.” 

Peggy nodded again, her eyes on Steve’s hands as he got the gun out and turned it on. She clenched her fist, her perfectly painted nails scrapping lightly her palm. 

“I’m gonna need you to relax.” Steve took her hand and brushed a finger on her fist. 

“Okay, sorry… I’m a bit more anxious than I thought it seems.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Just make sure you keep your hand relaxed and don’t move, okay?”

She nodded once more. The needle touched her skin lightly. Steve shot her a look, but she did not flinch, only kept her eyes on his hands. 

He started with the outside of the bird and had finished the first wing when he asked:

“So, what do you do?”

“I work at the U.N. I’m in the British committee.” He raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Yeah, you could have guessed the British part…” She smiled in return. “And I’m trying to make the world a better place.”

“That’s nice. Peace is… yeah.” He did not elaborate. “So, any reason why you are getting this tattoo in particular?”

“My brother.” Peggy took her eyes off Steve’s hands and looked at him. “He was in the Royal Air Force. He died in Iraq.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It was a while ago… I’m okay.”

“Still doesn’t make it right.”

“No, it doesn’t… What about you? How did you come to tattoo people?”

“I’ve always drawn in notebooks and page corners, and then… I served in the Army and started tattooing friends in the middle of the desert.” Steve looked up to her then, eyes connecting, understanding. “When I came home, I opened this parlor.”

“You served.” Peggy acknowledged. 

“I did.” Steve nodded and went back to drawing the shape of the tattoo.

They did not talk while he finished filling in the bird’s shape. Peggy watched his hands as they worked on her skin. She felt more relaxed here than she had been in a long time. Work was always hectic, hours were long, and then when she went home, it took her a while to get her brain to shut off and sleep. But here, with Steve, her mind was quiet, her nerves were loosened, as though the needle and those hands were magic on her skin. 

Once it was done, he cleaned her wrist and applied lotion. Peggy went to the full body mirror to see herself with this piece of art now forever on her skin. She only smiled. A smile that reached her eyes and made her tear up. 

“Thank you for that. It’s perfect.”

“Don’t mention it, I couldn’t let Mack win double by letting you get an ugly tat’…” He said humbly. “I need to wrap it up though, before I can let you leave.”

Peggy took the few steps that separated them as he sat back on his stool. He wrapped her wrist carefully with a clear plastic. Peggy caught herself making sure the bird was still there, as if it was ever going to fly from her skin. 

“You’re all set!” Steve said suddenly, bringing her back on earth.

“Thanks. So what do I owe you?”

“Nothing, it’s on the house.” He shook his head smiling.

“No. You’ve been too kind. How much is it? I insist.”

“You’re not gonna let it go, are you?”

“Certainly not.”

“Ok. How about you buy me drink and we can call it a day?” 

Peggy smirked and ran her tongue between her teeth. “All right then…”

They went back to the bar. Peggy got applause from Mack and Elena while Bobbi was admiring the tattoo. In her drunken state, she kept repeating how beautiful it was and how much she regretted hers. 

There were more rounds. Steve stayed with them, talking with Peggy, knees touching slightly. 

At some point, Nat announced last round, but the six of them stayed after she had closed and kicked everybody else out.

✯✯✯

“Hey Peg’… Wake up! We gotta get to work!” The voice was a lot louder than expected, her head was already banging. This was not great.

Peggy groaned against the pillow and opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sharp light of the new day.

She looked around the room, searching for the voice. Bobbi was standing in the doorway, a coffee cup in her hands. Peggy sat up startled at her new surroundings.

“That’s not my apartment.”

“And it’s not your bed…” Bobbi teased.

Colors drained from Peggy’s face. She checked under the covers and breathed when she was sure she was still fully dressed. She stumbled out of bed and gathered her shoes and handbag. 

“For God’s sake, what happened last night?”

“You got a tat’.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember that. Not the point. I mean after. I… I came back with Steve, and we got a drink, and then… I can’t remember!” Peggy was fully alarmed at her black out. It had not happened since she was a freshman in University. 

Bobbi started walking towards other voices, Peggy hopping behind her, trying to put her shoes on and gather whatever dignity she had left.

Trip was in the kitchen chatting with the young woman from the tattoo shop, Skye, and another girl who seemed younger. Natasha served Peggy a cup of coffee and refilled hers. 

“Sugar? Milk?” She asked.

“No, thank you.” Peggy felt awful. Her mouth was dry, her head was thumping. She was not sure she could even stomach this cup of coffee. 

“You look like shit, Peg’!” Trip laughed.

“Ha ha. Thank you, Antoine.” Peggy rolled her eyes and immediately regretted it. She threw her hand on her forehead and winced. “Bloody hell, does anyone have painkillers?” She held her head between her hands and closed her eyes, trying to calm the sudden shot of pain. 

“Yeah, here, take these.” Steve appeared with a box of paracetamol and a smile. 

“Thank you…” Peggy whispered as she swallowed two tablets and washed them with her coffee. He answered with a nod and kept his eyes on her. Peggy could feel him watching her and she blushed slightly. She had no idea how their night had ended and hated not knowing. 

Next to her, Bobbi looked at her watch and said: “Trip, Peg’, we gotta get moving if we want to make it to Coulson’s meeting.”

The three grabbed their jackets, thanked their gracious hosts and left quickly. They huddled in a cab, hoping to get back to the U.N. Headquarters in time to freshen up. This sure was going to be a long day.

✯✯✯

Steve watched the trio leave the loft, keeping his eyes on Peggy a little longer than a gentleman ought to. He had loved spending last night with her. They had talked about a lot of things, without fear of the other judging. For the first time in a while, he had felt lighter after spending time with someone. Usually, only his close friends could make him smile and forget the things he had lived, but with Peggy, he had felt an instant connexion. Like his soul had found a quiet place.

He sipped his coffee quietly while Skye, Laura and Natasha talked around him. One of Nat’s stray cats jumped on the counter, looking for a belly rub. He seemed to ignore the animal but was actually lost in his thoughts.

“Hey Steeeve!” Laura called. “You with us?”

“What? Oh, no, sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

“We can see that. It’s not like you to be hangover.” She was frowning, trying to piece together last night.

“Not hangover. Just… thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” Laura asked as she ate a spoonful of Lucky Charms.

“It’s thinking about who? That you should ask” Natasha said from behind her cup.

Steve glared at her, his cheeks burning at what his friend was implying. 

“Did you spend the night with someone?!” Laura enquired surprised.

“No! No I didn’t!” Steve defended himself. 

“But you wished you did…” Skye spoke finally, half singing and mocking his reaction to their conversation.

“You guys are impossible.” He grumbled, surrounded by three pairs of curious eyes. “She was nice and funny, and very very drunk. Of course nothing happened! I slept on the couch!”

“Was it the one that you tattooed after hours?” Skye asked.

“Yes.” Steve exhaled loudly, visibly uncomfortable by the interrogations. “It’s not like I’m going to see her again, so drop it guys…”

“She works with Elena. Chances are she’ll come back.” Natasha added. “And from what I saw, she was quite interested last night.”

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that… She’s accomplished and gorgeous and way out of my league. I mean… last night, she had a bit of fun, but… it’s not like she’ll actually be into someone like me.”

“All right, mister self-deprecation! You get your head out of your ass and look in a mirror! You’re awesome! Anyone would be lucky to be with you!” The red head smacked his head with the newspaper, obviously trying to get some sense into him. 

“Yeah, whatever…” Steve said as he left the kitchen to go to his room. 

He had not hesitated to leave his room to his guest the night before. Peggy had been too drunk to really fight him about giving up his bed to a stranger and once her head had found his pillow, she had fallen asleep in seconds. She had looked peaceful and extremely comfortable in his bed. He had helped her out of her shoes and jacket before putting his blanket on her. She had snuggled into it as she slept, making Steve’s heart melt. 

His whole night had been a dream. He had met someone nice, smart, and quite beautiful. They had talked, joked, even flirted. It had been a long time since he had last flirted with anyone. Yet it had been easy with Peggy. 

Steve arrived in his room and sat down on the bed with a puff. He wanted to see her again, that was certain. But it was never going to happen, or so he thought, until his eyes fell on the ground. Here lied a black leather wallet, resting against his night stand. He picked it up. “MC” were engraved in the leather. It was hers. For once, he was lucky, and he was going to see her again.

✯✯✯

“Oh Shit! I can’t find my wallet!” Peggy said frustrated. The security guard did not move, he merely raised an eyebrow. “Come on, you know me, Happy! Let me in, please! I have a meeting I cannot miss!” The guard shook his head.

“We’re vouching for her, she’s with us.” Bobbi tried. 

“You need a senior delegate to sign you in if you don’t have your ID.” The guard said monotonly.

“Christ!” Peggy threw her hands in the air. Today sucked.

“Carter? Shouldn’t you already be in the elevator by now?” a voice asked from behind her.

“Yes. Yes, I should Ma’am. But I don’t have my ID, and Happy here, won’t let me through…” She threw the guard a judging look. He did not bulge.

“You don’t have your ID? What did you do last night, Carter?” The woman asked, not expecting an answer. “Happy, let her through, would you?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll need ya to sign this.” He showed her the form, which she signed swiftly. 

“Thank you, May, thank you so much.” Peggy finally went through security and walked towards the elevators with Bobbi and Trip. Maybe she could save her lousy day. 

✯✯✯

The meeting seemed to go slow as she nursed her hangover, and the rest of the day was as productive as it could be on a sunny Friday when most people in the office wished to be out and done with the week. At five, Coulson called it a day, and told everyone to go home and enjoy their weekend. May rolled her eyes at his cheery tone but it looked like she smiled, somehow. Peggy cleaned her desk, sent her mail, and made sure she was set for Monday morning. Then, she went down to meet Bobbi in the building’s court. The blonde was finishing her third bottle of water of the day, sunglasses hiding her from the light. 

“I hate the Sun.” She declared as Peggy heled a cab.

Peggy smiled and got her sunglasses out of her purse, wishing the sunlight would dim just a little to make it bearable. 

“Yeah, well, I hate Elena for making me go out last night…”

A yellow taxi stopped in front of them, they got in and gave the name of the street to the driver.

“You don’t really hate her, do you? I mean… you seemed to be enjoying yourself…”

“Oh shut it.” Peggy blushed. 

“How’s your tattoo? Regretting it?”

“No, I really don’t. Honestly. It’s quite beautiful, actually.” She said, looking fondly at her inked wrist. Bobbi nodded.

 

The cab came to a stop in front of the Red Room. Natasha, Steve and a man neither Peggy or Bobbi knew were chatting and smoking on the street. The red head waved at them, a big smile on her face. 

“Hello, again!” she said as they walked towards her.

“Hey! I seem to have lost my wallet last night, probably at the bar…”

“Yeah, you… you left it at the loft.” Steve answered timidly. The other man coughed on his cigarette, owning him a punch in the arm from Natasha. “I’ll get it for you.” He added as he putted out his smoke.

“You should go with him, Peggy! You may have left something else there.” Natasha said suddenly.

“I didn’t.” Peggy frowned confused.

“Oh you know, just in case.” 

And then, she was climbing the stairs to the loft behind Steve. 

“I hope I was not too much trouble, last night. And if I was, I’m really sorry.” Peggy apologized.

“You don’t need to apologize. It was no trouble.” He ran his hand in his hair.

“To be completely honest, I don’t remember half of it… After I got the tattoo, it’s kind of a blur.”

“Well… After the tattoo, we went back to the bar and talked for a while. We all had a few more drinks than we should have, and you guys stayed at the loft.”

“We were that drunk?”

“Yeah… It’s just… We didn’t feel like letting you take a cab, we didn’t have any of your home addresses… It was easier and a lot safer like that.”

“Are you and Natasha in the habit of letting stranger crash at your place?”

“Only the nice ones…” He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

“We could be murders for all you know.”

“I doubt that. You’re friends with Elena. She’s a good judge of character.”

Peggy nodded.

“And we’re actually used to having people over. It’s a bit of a sanctuary for those who need it.” Steve continued. “Skye and Laura, they’re staying here because they don’t really have anywhere else to go… We like helping out.”

“So…You and Nat?” She was unsure why she even asked. They lived together, worked next to one another, they obviously were a couple. Yet, she felt a pang in her stomach. Maybe she had been misreading last night, maybe she had been way too drunk to actually understand the situation.

“Oh no! We’re not together! She’s my roommate. She’s like my sister. An annoying one, who likes to bring cats home but gives me free drinks, so it’s a win-win situation.” 

“Oh, okay!” Peggy nodded and passed her hand on her neck. Steve opened the door, leading them to the kitchen where her wallet waited for her on the counter. She grabbed it quickly, relieved, and stood there, not knowing what to do with herself. She was once again standing in this kitchen, her heart beating fast in her chest, waiting for something. Anything to happen. 

She looked at Steve briefly, their eyes locking. They did not dare to speak. Peggy, who was usually loud, found herself struck by her lack of words. Steve could not stop looking at her, mesmerised by the softness of her eyes. The demons of his mind seemed to calm down when he was with her. It had been a long time since he had felt that peaceful. 

“Would you…would you grab coffee sometimes?” He asked quietly.

“I would love to.” Peggy answered with a bright smile, her heart beating fast in her chest. She could feel her cheeks burning, as if she still was a teenager with a crush. “How about next week? Monday?”

“I got a thing on Monday… Can you do Tuesday instead?”

“Yeah, Tuesday’s perfect…” Her breath got caught in her throat as Steve’s eyes fell on her lips. 

He ran his hand in his hair awkwardly, wincing as he spoke again: “I have an appointment in a few… I don’t want to kick you out but…”

“But you are.” Peggy nodded, her smile never leaving her face. “I understand, don’t worry.”

They made their way out of the loft, chatting along and exchanging phone numbers. When they met again with their friends, still talking outside, they parted ways. Peggy and Bobbi got in a cab and waved goodbye to the trio on the sidewalk. 

“I got a date.” Steve whispered to Bucky and Natasha, his hands in his pockets.

“OH MY GOD! FINALLY!” Bucky screamed loud enough for the entire street to hear.

“Shut up, Buck!”

“Good job! Drinks are on my tonight.” Nat added as she went back into her bar.

“Where are you taking her, then?” Bucky raised an eyebrow, curious.

“I have an idea. But you shut up about it. And you don’t tell anyone. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah, not telling anyone.” 

“I might take her to the bakery. It’s just coffee, so the bakery seems appropriate, and public enough that she can run.” Steve’s eyes went down as he kicked an invisible rock on the sidewalk.

“Why would she run? You’re a catch, man!”

“Yeah, a catch… We’ll see, I guess. You coming to the VA next week?” 

“We’ll see, I guess.” Bucky repeated, kicking his own invisible rock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Work in progress. Ask me stuff on tumblr @leatvshows and send me prompts if you want to!


End file.
